O menino e o seu lobo
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: "Ele nem percebeu o momento em que o doce escorregou dos seus dedos enquanto ainda mantinha a mão estendida no ar, a caminho da boca, com os olhos arregalados e fixos sem conseguir piscar. [...] Porém, como não temer quando ele tinha um par de olhos vermelhos o encarando do outro lado da mata?"


**O menino e o seu Lobo**  
**Gêneros: **Angst, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
**Avisos: **Homossexualidade

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

O pequeno Stiles Stilinski saiu alegre da casa dos seus pais enquanto se certificava que tudo estava dentro da sua cesta.

O menino Stiles era o mais novo da família dos Stilinski, uma família bastante respeitada e amada por todos que se estabeleceu há muitas gerações na pequena cidade de Beacon Hills. O respeito por sua família começou quando, há mais verões que Stiles conseguia contar nos dedos das mãos, a cidade vinha sofrendo com ataques de criaturas horripilantes e sangrentas que atormentavam toda a paz que um dia a pequena cidade conheceu. Então, dentre todos os homens da cidade, o bravo Genim Stilinski, filho do vetusto artesão Hawk Stilinski, planejou e liderou uma caçada conseguindo matar duas das temidas criaturas que atormentavam a sua preciosa floresta! Quase duas luas depois, antes que eles executassem outra caçada exploratória pela floresta eles perceberam que não havia ocorrido mais nenhum ataque desde a morte das duas criaturas. E quando uma estação inteira se passou e nenhuma outra tragédia voltou a assolar a pequena cidade, todos perceberam que a paz havia voltado a integrar a vida simples de todos.

Até que um dia, Kate, a aventureira e arrebatadora de corações, conhecida por sua má índole, e também a filha mais nova da família Argente, comovida pela morte de um dos seus familiares, que foi atacado ainda no tempo do terror, armou um incêndio e sitiou quase quatro acres de floresta. Ela recebeu ajuda de outros membros da sua própria família que sucumbidos pela dor, auxiliaram no ataque. Desenrolou-se que no final, foram os únicos a se sentirem culpados. Pois, após uma exploração para avaliar os danos encontraram uma casa que até então ninguém nunca tinha visto, e dentro dela havia quase duas dezenas de pessoas mortas, queimadas pelo incêndio. Eles acabaram por se revelarem e então se entregaram a Lei por terem provocado tamanha destruição e desolação.

A cidade olhou desolada para o bom pedaço de terra e vida que agora só jazia pó.

Nesse dia, a cidade chorou ao escutar os uivos dolorosos de lobos e o zunzunar dos outros animais. Genim, foi um dos últimos a observar o fogo crepitar na última tora de madeira. Ele estava quase voltando para a sua casa quando ele viu dois pequenos lobos acompanhados por outro bem maior saindo da floresta. Eles muito lembravam aos que ele tinha caçado alguns anos antes. Mas a dor que eles carregavam no olhar foi o suficiente para ele largar sua arma no cão e deixar que eles seguissem em paz. Ao longo dos dias que se seguiram, muitos deixaram cidade não querendo mais continuar sobre o comando da família Argente, que há gerações gerenciava a cidade. Tudo então culminou pra a oficial nomeação do cargo de prefeito o bravo Genim Stilinski e suas futuras gerações.

Tomando os acontecimentos de hoje, um dia frio de outono, de céu cinza e o ar gelado que fazia o nariz doer e os ossos estalarem, não era um bom dia para se sair de casa... Porém, sendo hoje o segundo dia da nona lua de outono, ele não poderia deixar um clima frio o atrapalhar de comemorar seu aniversário.

Stiles, o menino mais travesso e cheio de energia que toda a cidade já presenciou, emergiu sorridente da sua casa rumando para a casa da sua avó. A mulher mais carinhosa, depois da sua mãe, a mais linda, depois da sua mãe, e a melhor cozinheira que ele já vira na sua vida. Depois da sua mãe.

Mas não é como se ele já tivesse vivido muito, com seus 15 verões Stiles não tinha vivido e nem visto muito. Mas se dependesse dele, o céu não seria o limite. Tantas terras e lugares novos para descobrir que ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar da vez que, por exemplo, ele conversara com dozes soldados que tinham as armas mais poderosos que nenhum homem de Beacon Hills tinha chegado ver! Apenas ele...

Ele seguiu cantarolando suas cantigas favoritas, as que ele escutava quando ia para debaixo das janelas das tabernas, tentando se distrair do conteúdo da sua grande cesta de doces... Ele mordeu os lábios quando resistiu pela quinta vez a tentação de abrir a tampa e pegar um doce. Mas ele tinha força de vontade não tinha?

Tinha sim!

Mas só um... Um pequeninho... Não mataria. Mataria?

Não senhor!

Stiles que já estava na metade do seu percurso para a casa da sua vó, quando encostou-se em uma pequena árvore à margem do caminho e sentava a cesta no chão decidindo o que ele poderia pegar sem ser notado. Tudo parecia tão gostoso! Apesar de ser para o seu aniversário, ele sabia disso, a vontade de pegar um antes de todo mundo o mordia os nervos!

Ele decidiu-se por um saboroso doce que os viajantes chamavam de manjar turco, mas aqui na cidade era conhecido como pedra-de-açúcar. E quando o pequeno doce estava quase tocando os seus lábios pela segunda vez, salivando para a chegada da segunda mordida, Stiles sentiu seu sangue gelar e parar de correr debaixo da sua pele. Ele nem percebeu o momento em que o doce escorregou dos seus dedos enquanto ainda mantinha a mão estendida no ar, a caminho da boca, com os olhos arregalados e fixos sem conseguir piscar.

E foi só então que ele tomou consciência de onde ele tinha parado. A parte mais densa da floresta, onde as copas das árvores impediam a fraca luz do sol de passar completamente, deixando o local mais frio e escuro. Havia tanto tempo que a cidade havia voltado a ser segura e pacífica que ninguém mais temia passar pela floresta... Porém, como não temer quando ele tinha um par de olhos vermelhos o encarando do outro lado da mata?

Ele não tinha um ataque de ansiedade desde que descobrira que sua mãe estava muito doente. Mas ele não tinha como evitar, seu corpo tremia e seus pulmões lutavam para conseguir um punhado de ar. Mas ele não conseguia... Ele simplesmente...

Desmaiou.

Stiles acordou de um sono sem sonhos. O que _per si_ já era estranho. Ninguém conseguia explicar o porque dele ser tão agitado e o porque de nunca conseguir pensar uma coisa só de cada vez e quanto mais ele tentava se focar mais ele se distraia e irritava a todos... Mr. Harris quase o arremessara um livro na cabeça uma vez durante as aulas. Não tinha sido um dos seus melhores dias, de fato.

Mas neste momento tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era escutar o leve assobiar o vento entre as árvores, fazendo os galhos farfalharem e no fundo alguns pequenos animais quebrarem os galhos finos enquanto corriam de um lado para o outro. Sua mente estava calma e silenciosa.

Antes de abrir os olhos ele estranhou o pelo sobre as suas mãos e sobre onde ele apoiava a cabeça e provavelmente onde todo o seu corpo estava. E quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos tudo era breu ao seu redor. O grande e monstruoso monte de pelos finos e escuros tampava toda a sua visão. Talvez se ele virasse de ado ele poderia tentar saber onde estava, porém, qualquer movimento chamaria a atenção daquela criatura para si. 'Comida de monstros' não era um adjetivo que Stiles estava requisitando para a sua pessoa...

Mas seu corpo todo começava a doer por estar muito tempo parado numa posição só em algum momento ele teria de se mover...

Foi então que a voz do seu pai correu pela floresta chegando até ele. Maldições! O que ele poderia fazer agora?

Quando os gritos e o barulho de pessoas andando chegava cada vez mais perto, Stiles encolhia-se mais contra o corpo quente ao seu lado. Ele não conseguia pensar direito... Tudo estava acontecendo tão dolorosamente lento que a cada segundo parecia sufocá-lo. Se ele mostrasse que estava ali e aquela criatura o atacasse? Ou atacasse seu pai? O que ele estava esperando afinal?

"Pai." Stiles choramingou sentindo as lágrimas quentes molharem seu rosto.

Do seu lado a criatura fungou em sua direção, a grande cabeça voltando para o seu lado enquanto o focinho encostava em suas bochechas, justamente por onde as lagrimas corriam ambulantemente. A criatura voltou a fungar cheirando toda a pele exposta entre a cabeça e seu pescoço.

O que cargas d'águas aquilo significava? Era suposto que ele se acalmasse ou se preparasse para uma mordida? Presa boa é presa morta e feliz?

Stiles não conseguiu segurar a risada nervosa quando a criatura lambeu sua orelha. Ele riu quando a língua áspera voltou a cutucar seu ouvido o fazendo enfiar o rosto no pelo tentando abafar outra risada.

"Você não vai me comer, não?" Stiles sussurrou a pergunta, a voz trêmula por medo. Mas o baixo grunhido e uma lambida na sua bochecha disseram que 'não, eu não vou te comer.'.

Mas então porque ainda sim Stiles não conseguia levantar-se e gritar para o seu pai avisando que ele estava ali?

Longos minutos até que não houvesse mais nenhuma voz ou qualquer indicio de outras pessoas por perto, restando apenas a respiração dele e da criatura, Stiles finalmente conseguiu forças para levantar-se. E quando ele o fez a criatura também se levantou e posicionou-se a sua frente. Ele olhou para os lados mal conseguindo enxergar algo além de dez palmos de distância, impossibilitando de descobrir onde ele realmente estava. Por quanto tempo ele estaria desaparecido?

"Onde eu fui parar?" Stiles reclamou com uma mão na cintura e a outra massageando a sua testa, já prevendo uma dor de cabeça. Na sua frente, a criatura que se igualava aos seus cinco pés e quatro polegadas de altura (*1,62m) fungou o ar e se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo o ar mais pesado ao seu redor. Stiles golfou uma respiração ao sentir o focinho molhado alisar sua pele até parar na curva do seu pescoço e anates que ele pudesse se acostumar, uma língua quente e áspera lambeu a sua pele.

Stiles levou uma mão para tentar empurrar o enorme corpo para longe de si, mas quando seus dedos voltaram a tocar no couro peludo ele não tinha forças suficientes. Pois dentes perfuravam e cravavam a pele do seu pescoço e tudo o que ele conseguia... Sentir... Um relance dos olhos vermelhos e a enorme cabeça de lobo. O pelo macio e... E...

Ele havia desmaiado novamente.

Foram precisos dezenas de dias para convencer a todos de que ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. O que de fato não era inteiramente mentira, pois a única parte em que ele omitiu foi de estar com o que ele tinha percebido ser um lobo nos últimos instantes antes de perder a consciência. Mas ele não conseguia saber onde ele estava, ou como ele tinha chegado até a sua casa e acordado deitado em sua cama. Por mais que ele quisesse recobrar a memória durante as longas horas de castigo que ele passava por ter assustado a todos após ter desparecido na floresta... Porém, era tudo um oco na sua mente.

Ele queria pelo menos ter comido mais doces da sua cesta...

Mas o que mais o intrigava nessa história era como todos pareciam ignorar a grande marca de mordida em seu pescoço. Por mais que eles o repreendessem ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe parecera notar a marca. Seria algo tão sobrenatural como a sua estranha criatura da floresta? Ele ria da forma como os cachorros das ruas desviavam dele quando chegavam muito perto... Que raio de comportamento era esse?

A cada dia que passava, movido pela vontade, quase necessidade, de encontrar aquele enorme lobo novamente, Stiles sempre arranjava um desculpa para se embrenhar entre os caminhos da floresta em busca de um único sinal. Um único sinal de que ele não estava alucinando e que tudo o que tinha passado tinha sido real... Porém, quando ele menos esperava, a caminho da casa de Lydia ou para a prefeitura, ele podia sentir os olhos o observando. Ele não sabia onde ele estava, ou seja ele não via mas ele sua pele formigava e sua mente parecia entrar num movimento frenético de apenas sentir. Nada lógico ou racional...

Era inicio da primavera quando ele convenceu Scott, seu melhor amigo de infância, a ir com ele para ir nadar em um rio que corria bem no centro da floresta. Apesar de ter que lidar com o fato de que muito provavelmente ele não conseguiria se aproximar do sue lobo por Scott, ele não se arriscaria a ir só e acabar se perdendo...

Porém, assim que Stiles se aproximou do rio ele desejou com todas as forças que ele pudesse ter vindo sozinho. Mesmo que não fosse o seu lobo sobrenatural, a aura que emana do homem era tão forte a apelante que Stiles tinha vontade de virar uma bola e sentar no colo dele. Era um impulso tão forte que assim que quando os profundo os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos seus, Stiles sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem.

Alheio aos sentimentos confusos e transtornados de Stiles, ele deu um último no rio que o deixou perplexo. Ele havia sumido! Stiles correu para a margem do rio tentando ver algum sinal dele, mas nada! E foi Scott o primeiro a notar que bem longe ao sul, ao ponto que você tinha de espremer os olhos para enxergar, uma figura saiu da água e correu até embrenhar-se na mata sumindo de vez de vista...

Como explicar esses sentimentos? Stiles, já havia visto dezenas de homens nus na sua frente, mas o desse homem em especial mexeu com todo o seu corpo. Mas como? Porque?

Nos dias que se seguiram, Stiles buscou essa resposta voltando todos os dias ao rio, mas o homem nunca mais apareceu. Não importava se ele passava sua tarde inteira esperando um único sinal dele. Igualmente a sua criatura misteriosa da floresta, este homem só tinha estado apenas um dia e mexido completamente com a sua mente...

Num desses dias porém, Stiles aproveitava a calmaria do rio, nadando tranquilamente com a ajuda da correnteza quando ele percebeu o par de olhos o encarando perto de uma das árvores. Lentamente ele parou seus movimentos e fixou seu olhar nos dele.

"Stiles!" A voz de Scott atingiu seu corpo como um balde de água fria. Apesar dele já estar dentro do rio...

O balde... Hãn...

Então, como ele dizendo...

Ele sentiu sua respiração pesar em seus pulmões quando os olhos verdes brilhavam em vermelho encarando na direção eu Scott se aproximava. Oh Deuses... Stiles não estava preparado para perceber que o seu lobo e o seu homem misterioso eram um só. Não havia como não ser. O mesmo brilho hipnotizante que drenava todos os seus pensamentos...

"Stiles!?" Scott voltou a chamar.

"O que é, animal?" Stiles respondeu com um tom de raiva ao ver seu homem desaparecer na floresta.

"Já é tarde e seu pai pediu para eu vir te buscar." Scott explicou ainda tentando recuperar o fogo pela longa caminhada.

"Sim, já estarei indo." Stiles respondeu enquanto tentava não focar sua raiva em Scott.

Acontece que foi difícil. Pois, depois disso Stiles ficou mais um bom tempo sem encontrar-se com nenhuma personificação daquela criatura. E quando ele já estava começando a novamente perder as esperanças, foi quando o lobo apareceu. O lobo que o tinha lambido e mordido apareceu às margens do rio enquanto ele nadava sem mais nenhuma esperança.

E a luz do dia, o que Stiles tinha uma vez chamado de besta e criatura horripilante, era apenas um lindo lobo negro com os olhos vermelhos como rubis. Mas o seu tamanho se igualava a quase uma vaca. Sim, ele era enorme. E isso só o excitava ainda mais para saber mais sobre tal criatura...

E ao passar do tempo, Stiles se tornava mais e mais costumado a presença dele até que fosse tão natural como o ar. Como falar com seu pai ou Scott. Eles às vezes se encontravam no caminho para a casa da sua avó, e andavam lado a lado. Às vezes Stiles punha a mão sobre os pelos lisos, e acariciava as orelhas pontudas e isso de alguma forma sempre acabava com Stiles dormindo abraçado ao seu lobo em algum local escondido na floresta. E nunca importava onde, pois ele sempre acordava em sua cama. Com apenas o cheiro forte impregnado em sua pele para confortá-lo na esperar para o próximo encontro.

O calor do verão deixava seu lobo ofegante e Stiles concordou em silêncio que realmente estava sendo um péssimo verão, sentindo o suor escorrer por seus ombros. Ele mal tinha saído de casa quando tinha visto seu lobo o espreitando pelo mata densa. Quando se encontraram, a primeira coisa que o menino fez foi montá-lo. Seu lobo era tipo, o lobo mais incrível de todos, pois ele poderia lidar com o peso leve Stiles facilmente e enquanto ele por ventura do destino não fosse abençoado com uma alta estatura ou um grande acúmulo de músculos, ele provavelmente sempre será capaz de carregar Stiles. Na primeira vez que Stiles tentou foi ridículo, o lobo se desiquilibrou quando ele foi se levantar e Stiles tinha continuado a ficar sentado em seus costas. Stiles que não tinha muito mais equilíbrio deslizou sobre o pelo do lobo e agarrando da meio caminho da queda fazendo o lobo grunhir mostrando que 'Hei, Stiles? Poderia não fazer isso?'. Mas Stiles insistiu tanto que agora ele estava grato que eles conseguiram dominar a técnica e hoje em dia já conseguia fazer seu lobo levá-lo poder onde quisesse.

Que outra pessoa no mundo montava um lobisomem?

Rah!

Eles só pararam a corrida quando eles entraram no lago, o lobo carregando o menino nas costas dele até serem separados pela correnteza. Aos poucos, Stiles se distanciou, dando espaço para que o lobo pudesse nadar tranquilo enquanto ronronava feliz no alívio do frio da água.

Eles nadaram preguiçosamente, Stiles retirou suas roupas ensopadas e as colocou em uma saliência rochosa, para que pudessem secar quando ele saísse da água. Por um bom pedaço de tempo, era apenas o silêncio e Stiles, deixando a correnteza levá-lo e puxá-lo para onde ela quisesse antes dele nadar de volta a montante e passar a apreciar a bela visão da floresta.

Ele riu quando seu lobo o cutucou com o focinho feliz e logo estavam nadando juntos, eventualmente, indo rio acima e depois para baixo, perseguindo um ao outro livremente aos salpicos de água, que era uma coisa infantil principalmente para Stiles que se recusava a dizer que aos seus plenos 17 verões era ainda criança, mas realmente Stiles adorava esses momentos com seu lobo.

Stiles mordeu os lábios quando saiu da água, completamente nu e viu o lobo virar o rosto para o lado. "Que cavalheiro!" Stiles bufou irritado.

Porque apesar de tudo, Stiles silenciosamente aguardava o momento em que finalmente o homem do seu lobo apareceria novamente. Apesar de ter seu lobo ao seu lado, Stiles sentia falta dos olhos verdes transparentes as suas emoções, fortes e penetrantes. Ele queria poder sentir os músculos o carregando, manuseando seu corpo. Mas pelos quatro verões que ele teve seu lobo, ele contava os dias e as noites que passavam a espera prevendo que teria de esperar até o seu 18º verão para finalmente vê-lo novamente.

E quando ele finalmente fez-se presente. Na manhã iluminada, de céu azul e ar fresco que faziam o perfume das flores se espalharem pelo ar e seu corpo celebrar de vida, o menino soube que valeu cada segundo de espera.

Nos braços dele, ele se sentiu a pessoa mais amada do mundo.

Desde aquela primeira tarde de outono, Derek sabia que ele iria esperar por aquela criança. Aguardando e guardando seu crescimento. Ela cresceria tão bonita como nenhuma outra. Não haverá ninguém em província alguma que poderá chegar a ser tão estonteante e belo como o seu companheiro. Ele sabia que também nunca se veria cansado de ver os brilhantes olhos castanho-ouro que o encaravam com ansiedade. Esperando o momento em que ele Derek, voltaria aparecer par ele. Mas como uma criança, Derek seria apenas seu melhor amigo. O melhor amigo que uma criança poderia sonhar. Até que ela fosse crescida na idade dos homens e assim se tornar a única pessoa capaz de aquecer e saciar o desejo dos corpos. Tocar os seus lábios com os dele e sentir a saborosa textura. No calor do seus braços, não haveria pessoa mais segura que aquele pequeno menino.

No momento em que Stiles se tornar seu, e assim como Derek se tonar dele, e seus corações sincronizarem, suas almas se fundirem, eles serão um até o final das suas vidas.

**Epílogo**

"Deuses! Que boca grande você tem!" Stiles falou exasperado quando a boca em questão fez o seu pênis desaparecer completamente, sendo massageado pelos músculos quentes da garganta de Derek.

"Stiles." Derek gemeu enquanto fazia o pênis de Stiles escapar da sua boca com um pequeno 'pop'. O licantropo levantou-se do chão, onde estava ajoelhado e lambeu seu caminho até a boca de Stiles, saboreando os lábios róseos. "São para beijar-te melhor." Derek respondeu sorrindo ao responder a velha brincadeira da cidade.

"Eu prefiro o 'chupar-te melhor', ma-" Stiles riu ao ser interrompido com um beijo e gemeu enquanto Derek chupava sua língua e agarrava as suas nádegas, as massageando com o agarro firme das grandes mãos.

"Que mãos grandes você tem..." Stiles ronronou ao sentir uma das mãos escorregarem para a fenda entre seus glúteos e acariciar provocativamente a sua entrada. "Cassilda!" Stiles soluçou quando os dígitos brincaram com ela, alargando seu anel de músculo até que ele cedesse e deixasse os dedos de Derek entrarem.

"São para apalpar-te melhor..." Derek respondeu mordendo e sugando a pele cremosa do pescoço do menino, ainda mantendo a outra mão segurando firmemente a carne voluptuosa.

"Derek..." Stiles sussurrou ansiando e implorando por mais.

Hoje teoricamente seria o 32º aniversário de Stiles. Porém, desde que ele copulou a primeira vez com Derek selando a poderosa ligação entre seus corpos e almas, Stiles adquiriu a longevidade dos lobisomens. E segundo Derek, eles ainda teriam no mínimo mais uns quatro séculos para serem considerados velhos o suficiente para que seus corpos não pudessem mais suportar a alma e assim passar a esperar o momento em que Thanatos viria coletar suas almas. Stiles orava para que mesmo após o rio de Lete, suas almas pudessem se encontrar novamente.

Bom, enquanto isso não acontece, eles arrumam alguma boa forma de passar o tempo...

"O óleo..." Derek pediu inquisitivo para Stiles enquanto o virava, deixando-o apoiado nos antebraços na mesa da cozinha.

Stiles, inclinado na mesa, procurou o pequeno pote de óleo de flores que ficava posicionado estrategicamente em cada cômodo da casa. Mas quando ele pegou o pequeno pote, Stiles não sabia se o seu gemido foi causado pela língua de Derek o lambendo ou o fato de que o óleo tinha acabado.

"Tem que pegar no quarto, Derek." Stiles suspirou rogando por forças para conseguir se sustentar... Se Derek continuasse a lambê-lo assim ele não conseguiria se sustentar sobre seus joelhos por muito tempo...

"Pegue o azeite."

"Não se atreva a pensar que vou deixar você colocar azeite no meu traseiro!" Stiles tentou se virar, mas foi impedido pela parede de músculo que se pôs de pé às suas costas. Stiles até pensou em protestar, mas Derek achou o momento oportuno para fazer o pênis dele deslizar no vão dos seus glúteos, fazendo Stiles tremer, não pela primeira nem pela última, sentindo a sua extensão e grossura que logo o estaria o empalando.

"Oh Derek... Que pau grande você tem!" Stiles provocou e sentiu Derek parar os movimentos atrás de si até que uma risada de voz grave e profunda estremeceu sobre a sua pele, reverberando pelos seus ossos.

"Me dê a merda do azeite, Stiles!" Derek ordenou, mas sua voz era tremulada pelo riso ainda em seus lábios.

"Responda primeiro."

"Responder o que?"

"Oh Derek... Que pau grande você tem!" Stiles mais uma vez falou, a voz gemendo cada palavra.

"..."

"Então?"

"É para comer-te melhor." Derek respondeu lambendo o lóbulo do seu menino enquanto seus dedos voltavam a adentrar no tenro canal que se abria para ele.

'Séculos não serão suficientes. ' Eles pensaram sorrindo como esse sentimento de verdadeira felicidade alastrou-se pelos seus corações.

Fim.

* * *

/o/\o\ STEREK! 


End file.
